In recent years, for example, information processing devices capable of executing contactless communication with readers/writers (or information processing devices having reader/writer functions; the same applies below), such as cellular phones on which contactless integrated circuit (IC) cards or contactless IC chips are mounted, have been proliferated. Information processing devices such as reader/writers, IC cards, or cellular phones use, for example, magnetic fields (carrier waves) of predetermined frequencies such as 13.56 [MHz] in communication. Specifically, in communication between readers/writers and information processing devices, the readers/writers transmit carrier waves on which carrier-wave signals are loaded and the information processing devices such as IC cards receiving the carrier waves through antennas send response signals to the received carrier-wave signals through load modulation.
In Near Field Communication (NFC) in which communication is executed using carrier waves of predetermined frequencies such as 13.56 [MHz], as described above, for example, there are various communication schemes such as “ISO/IEC 18092 Type F,” “ISO/IEC 14443 Type A,” and “ISO/IEC 14443 Type B.” Further, some information processing devices include, for example, operating systems (hereinafter referred to as “OSs” in some cases) such as dual cards corresponding to respective communication schemes to correspond to a plurality of communication schemes or communication standards.
In such circumstances, technologies have been developed for executing processes corresponding to a plurality of communication schemes or standards normally. For example, even when a message structure in contact communication with an external device is different from a message structure in contactless communication with an external device, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can be exemplified as a technology for enabling a process corresponding to the structures of received messages. Further, for example, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 2 can be exemplified as a technology of executing a command from an external device in an application imitating an OS operating a different execution environment from a normal environment without changing a specification of the command from the external device.